forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Mason/Supports
Mason and Chloe C Support *'Chloe': Hello, Mason. *'Mason': Ah, hey mom! It...is cool if I call you that, right? *'Chloe': Absolutely. *'Mason': Alright. I wanted to make sure. *'Chloe': It's fine by me. Promise. Now, if you excuse my sudden jump into it, I have some questions for you. *'Mason': I expected as much from you, ha ha. What's up, mom? *'Chloe': I'm just curious as to how we raised you in the future. I mean, I'm the princess of Frar and Green's one of the leaders of Tost. That's a long distance to raise a child between. *'Mason': Ah, yes. That did prove to be a challenge, if I remember, but you somehow managed it. I spent a lot of time with you, since the castle in Frar's nice and cozy, so I got to know you, Spencer and his dads really well. And sometimes I'd spend a half a year or so in Tost with dad, Auntie Bella and Bohl. *'Chloe': I see. Interesting way to handle it. *'Mason': Indeed. *'Chloe': You must not know your dad very well as a result. *'Mason': He was really busy, but he could always set aside time to spend with me. He thought I was a nice distraction from all of his other duties. *'Chloe': Oh, that sounds like Green alright. Did transporting you ever become a problem? *'Mason': Oh yeah, every once in a while, we'd run into some trouble in between homes, but I always had escorts to help, and once I learned magic, I started making the trip freely whenever I chose. *'Chloe': Oh, how lovely! You sound like you had such an interesting childhood. At some point you must enlighten me on what we did wrong so I can avoid those mistakes in my future. *'Mason': I'd be glad to! Just hit me up whenever, mom. *'Chloe': I'll be sure to. Mason and Green C Support *'Mason': Hey dad. So I heard you were super excited to meet me? *'Green': Yeah! I've been waiting to meet whoever me and Chloe produced since we met up with Bohl. Once I realized Bella had a child, I knew I had to meet mine soon. *'Mason': Ah, yes. That makes sense. Bohl thought of you as a fun uncle in our time. *'Green': Oh, really? Then why hasn't he talked to me yet? Uncle Green is so disappointed. *'Mason': I'm sorry. But your actual son is here now! *'Green': That's good! Now we can start training. *'Mason': Yeah, I've always looked forward to training with you. I'll take it easy on you though. I know how poor wyvern riders are with their resistance. *'Green': Oh, we can do normal training too. *'Mason': Wha... we're doing non-normal training? *'Green': Absolutely! We gotta be in tip-top shape for the father-son olympics! *'Mason': That's a...thing? *'Green': You know it is. DJ and Spencer have been training non-stop for that, and god knows Knifez and Justice aren't far behind. We need to play some major catch-up. *'Mason': Dad...is that really a thing? *'Green': Totally. Now let's get moving. *'Mason': Uh, sure. Okay. I guess. Let's...go? *'Green': Oh. I, uh, I'm sorry. *'Mason': What? *'Green': That was a joke. *'Mason': ...Oh. *'Green': I didn't think you'd take me serious for so long. *'Mason': You tricked me...? *'Green': I didn't mean to! It was only a joke. *'Mason': I hate when people trick me, dad. You don't know this yet, but it should be the first thing you do know. *'Green': I'm so, so sorry Mason. It'll never happen again. Promise. *'Mason': *sigh* If you say so. B Support *'Green': That's enough training for today. Good job, Mason. *'Mason': Thanks dad. I can really feel myself improving. *'Green': I can feel it too. I assume your mother taught you magic in your time? *'Mason': Yes sir. She was really patient with me and it works because I was a bit too scrawny to properly wield an axe. *'Green': Was I not patient with you? *'Mason': No. Recall the aforementioned scrawniness. *'Green': Ha ha, that makes sense. *'Mason': I tried though. Didn't exactly work very well. I much prefer tomes. *'Green': And what influenced your decision to be a dark mage? *'Mason': George. He was a good friend of aunt Bella's so I saw a lot of him when I was spending time in Tost. *'Green': Oh great. George taught you. *'Mason': He didn't teach me, he just explained to me that dark magic is stealthy, since with the other types, you have to cause an explosion almost all the time. *'Green': Oh, that makes sense! Leave it to my kid to be sensible and rational about his decision. *'Mason': I'm nothing if not rational. Most times. *'Green': Heh. *'Mason': Shall we continue training tomorrow? Same time? *'Green': Sounds good. Prepare yourself, because I won't hold back as much. *'Mason': Oh, I will. We'll be ready for the father-son olympics in no time. *'Green': That's not a thi...did you just crack a joke at me? *'Mason': Yessir. *'Green': I'm so proud. Mason and Augustus C Support *'Augustus': Mason! Mason, I need your help! *'Mason': Oh no. No, I'm not helping you. *'Augustus': Why not? *'Mason': You're just gonna use my gullibility to play unfunny tricks on me again! I'm sick of being your prank guinea pig! *'Augustus': Whoa there, dude. Simmer down. I do acknowledge that I've done that sort of thing in the past, and I'm sorry. *'Mason': You are? *'Augustus': Sure! Besides, it's not fun to dunk on someone so easy to deceive. *'Mason': ...Okay. *'Augustus': I want your help for something else. *'Mason': You do? *'Augustus': Yeah! I want you to help me play pranks on people. *'Mason': Really? *'Augustus': Yeah, of course. With my wit and your magic, we'll be unstoppable! And besides, I figured you'd want to be on the other end of a joke for once. Wanna give it a try? *'Mason': What would I do exactly? *'Augustus': We wouldn't be hurting anyone, I can promise you that right now. *'Mason': That's good. *'Augustus': I'm thinking we should start small. You cast a veeeeeery weak thunder spell on my hand and I'll got for a handshake with someone. *'Mason': Okay, that sounds harmless enough... … *'Mason': That was the worst idea you've ever had! *'Augustus': I didn't know it'd go wrong! *'Mason': Why did you pick Danica of all people to do it on? *'Augustus': I thought she'd be chill with it! *'Mason': Well that backfired, didn't it? *'Augustus': I think you mean back-thundered. *'Danica': THERE YOU ARE! *'Augustus': Oh fuck, she found us! *'Mason': Run for your life! Mason and Harley C Support *'Mason': Uh, hey Harley. *'Harley': Hey. What's up, dude? *'Mason': I just wanted to drop in and say hi, I guess. *'Harley': You guess? Is there more to this than a hi? *'Mason': Well, sort of? It's no big deal, really. *'Harley': Out with it, then. I got nothing better to do. *'Mason': Okay well...I just wanted to say I admire you, Harley. *'Harley': You do? *'Mason': Yeah. It must be hard where you're at right now...and things are looking pretty...not good. In fact, things are looking like they'll never be good again for some of us. *'Harley': Uh, huh...and your point? *'Mason': I just find it admirable that you can still hold on to hope in times like these. If it were my parents up there, I don't know what I would have done. *'Harley': ...I see. Yeah, things are pretty bad right now. But I wouldn't really call what I did holding on to hope. *'Mason': No? *'Harley': No. I did what I knew was the right thing to do. I don't think there's any courage or hope involved in that. In fact, I've probably irreversibly put myself on my parents' shit lists, and if they win I'll no doubt either be the first casualty, or they'll keep me alive just long enough to watch everyone 'else' I love leave me. *'Mason': So you're saying there's no hope...? *'Harley': Not for me to have a happy ending, no. *'Mason': Then how do you carry on? *'Harley': Again, because it's the right thing to do. I guess I don't look so admirable now, huh? *'Mason': More like the opposite! I struggle with the concept of hope and sometimes I have a hard time finding any at all, so hearing this has really opened my eyes. I'll be more like you from now on! *'Harley': ...Uh, okay? *'Mason': ...Er, maybe I'll figure out how to not be so awkward after that. See ya! *'Harley': I swear, the guys in this army are so weird. B Support *'Harley': Whoa, Mason, you were killing it out there today. *'Mason': You think so? Thanks. I flexed my "trying to be more like Harley" muscles and I feel it paid off. *'Harley': Trying to be like me...? *'Mason': Yeah. Remember how you told me you don't worry about hope and whatnot because the right thing to do is more important? *'Harley': Oh right. It feels like we just had that conversation yesterday... *'Mason': So yeah. It made fighting so much easier! Thanks for the advice, Harley. *'Harley': Was it worth it, though? *'Mason': What do you mean? *'Harley': Because I don't think it's worth it. Sure I do better in battle, but that's only because... *'Mason': Because? *'Harley': If I didn't disregard hope, I'd be dead by now. Breaking down on the battlefield? Without any close-range weapons to protect myself? I'd be easy prey. *'Mason': Oh, I see. *'Harley': So no, I don't do what I do to be better in battle. I do it because I have no choice. You should hold on to your hope while you still have some. *'Mason': I guess so. My dad's alive, so I should draw my power from him being around rather than what you do. *'Harley': Exactly. Doing it like that, I think you'll be able to become stronger than me. *'Mason': Really? *'Harley': Absolutely. Give it a try next time. *'Mason': Okay! *'Harley': *sigh* Mason and Janice C Support *'Mason': Janice! *'Janice': 'S my name, don't wear it out. *'Mason': You're in trouble, Janice. *'Janice': What did I do? *'Mason': You told me we were having desserts tonight, but when I asked about it, I just got laughed at. *'Janice': I don't know what you mean. I got desserts. *'Mason': Nobody got desserts. You lied to me. You know how I feel about that! *'Janice': Hey, I didn't lie. You just didn't make it in time to get some. Next time, why don't you try booking it? *'Mason': Or you can try not lying next time. *'Janice': Look man, I got dessert and it was delicious. It was all chocolatey and sugary and it was awesome. I swear on my life. *'Mason': Uh, huh... *'Janice': Look at this face. Is this a face that would lie to you about sweets? *'Mason': I guess not... *'Janice': Good. Now that you believe me, maybe you'll be a bit faster to get your food next time. Mason and Spencer C Support *'Mason': Spencer... *'Spencer': Uh oh, that sure sounds a lot like the dejected Mason voice. *'Mason': Sorry if I'm bothering you, but I really need your help right now. *'Spencer': What's the matter? *'Mason': I got tricked again. Some peddler sold me something claiming it would make my magic power stronger, but it's just a stupid rock. *'Spencer': Oh geeze. Those jerks will tell you anything. *'Mason': Right? And I'm so easily fooled it works every time! Ugh, I hate that about myself. *'Spencer': Hey, it's okay. *'Mason': Not really... You're the only one who doesn't make fun of me for getting tricked. Everyone else would just tease me. *'Spencer': You're the closest thing to a sibling I have, so of course I wouldn't make fun of you. *'Mason': You're such a good friend. *'Spencer': No problem Mason. Hey, maybe we can work on your gullibility? *'Mason': I doubt we'd be able to do that. I've been trying to fix that for years with no results. *'Spencer': We're in a new time, so let's get a fresh start. I'll be there for you. *'Mason': Thanks Spencer! *'Spencer': No problem. Just don't look at the word gullible written on the ceiling. *'Mason': ...What? *'Spencer': ...Okay, bad start. B Support *'Spencer': Well, we've made no progress whatsoever. *'Mason': I wonder who's fault that is. *'Spencer': Hey, what's that supposed to mean? *'Mason': Your training to make me less gullible has consisted of nothing but you lying to me and expecting me to not believe you. Sorry, but that doesn't really work! We grew up in the same castle so I have no reason not to believe you. *'Spencer': You know what? You're right. Maybe my method was a bit too much. *'Mason': Maybe? A bit? *'Spencer': Alright alright. I'll try better next time. *'Mason': Thank you. Just so long as trying better doesn't entail having someone else lie to me instead. *'Spencer': Damn it, there went my new plan. *'Mason': Spencer! This is serious! *'Spencer': Sorry, sorry... *'Mason': If I wanted someone who would joke about my problems, I would have taken it to Augustus. *'Spencer': I wasn't joking... *'Mason': This is gonna take longer than I thought... Category:Supports